Heartless Soul
by thesalvatoregirl
Summary: Whilst Stefans with Klaus, he meets Scarlett, who 1000 years ago, was turned by Klaus. She lives with Klaus and she is just like him. Heartless. It starts as hate, then friendship, maybe it'll end with love? Can he change her? What about Elena? StefanxOC
1. Chapter 1 Thats What You Get

Hey guys,

This is my first story on fan fiction, I have written TVD Fan fictions before but not on fan fiction. So this is my Stefan/OC story. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or anything apart from Scarlett. All belong to CW, LJ Smith and JP & KW

* * *

><p>I had my legs wrapped around...Joel? My head was buried in his neck and my fangs deep in his skin. Breakfast. I was perched on the kitchen counter with Joel in between my legs. His hands were on my waist as my arms were wrapped around his neck. I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled away. I saw Klaus with a teenage boy with light brown hair and green eyes. His eyes were slightly narrowed and Klaus was smirking.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, Scarlett." He said, still smirking. I shrugged and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I was done anyway, so who's this?" I said, raising an eyebrow at the stranger.

"Guess..."

I growled and crossed my arms. I looked back at Joel and made him look at me. "You will forget everything that has happened. You will forget all about me. You passed out drunk at the bar." I compelled him. He repeated everything I said and left. I turned back to Klaus and frowned.

"I'll give you a clue, his last name is Salvatore." Klaus said. I had heard of them.

"Ah, I'm guessing this is...Stefan? I've heard about you and your brother, him being in love with your girl, how...original." I smirked. Stefan snarled and I raised my eyebrows. "Why is he here?"

"We did a little deal; he'll be our new ripper." Klaus smirked, crossing his arms.

"Really? Isn't he the bunny drinker? He doesn't look like he has it in him." I laughed. Stefan suddenly shot over to me and grabbed me by the throat. Ha! As I was the same age as Klaus, he was no match for me. I threw him across the room and he hit the wall. He was hot when he was aggressive. "Interesting."

"Scarlett, play nice." Klaus warned. I rolled my eyes and jumped off the counter.

"Yeah yeah, noise noise." I said dismissively.

"Scarlett, show Stefan to his room." Klaus said firmly. Stefan was up by now.

"Fine," I muttered. "Follow me, Bambi killer."

I went up the stair and to the spare room. Which happened to be right next to mine. Great, I happened to love Bambi! I went into the spare room with Stefan right behind me. He didn't have any bags with him so I assumed this wasn't planned. "Thanks."

"No problem, so what shit got you here? I'm assuming you aren't here by choice." I said, leaned against the desk. Stefan sat on the bed and sighed.

I looked down and only just realised what I was wearing. A grey tank top with some pink boxers. They were very short but my long auburn hair covered that up. Probably not the best thing to wear right now.

"I'm assuming Klaus told you about the doppelganger sacrifice, so after that, my brother got bit by a werewolf and Klaus' blood was the cure. He said he would give it to me if I drank some human blood. It then became more and more. I then...killed a girl." He confessed. Poor screwed up guy. And whilst that was happening, his girl was kissing his brother. Katherine told me, we were quite good friends. Both bitches.

"Wow, you're screwed." I sighed. He looked up and glared at me. "What? Just telling the truth." I said defensively, holding my hands up. "So you're dating the doppelganger?" I asked. He nodded. "Katherine all over again." I smirked.

"She is nothing like Katherine." He hissed.

"Uh- huh sure. If she isn't, then why was she kissing your brother whilst you were getting the cure?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Stefan face hardened.

"She wouldn't do that."

"Well, she did, sorry dude, get over it." I shrugged. I really have no emotions. I'm so mean! Stefans head fell in his hands. I felt guilty and went and sat next to him. I awkwardly rubbed his shoulder and bit my lip. "I'm sorry, that was harsh of me. I'm not as bad as I seem." I sighed.

He didn't move or say anything so I pulled away. I went to my room and changed into something more presentable. I grabbed my credit card and went back to Stefan's room. He was now pacing around the room. I stood in front of him and handed him my credit card. "Seeing as you have nothing but the clothes on your back, go shopping and get what you need. Spending limit is probably 7 grand." I said. I can't believe I was doing this, but I had to admit, I felt sorry for him.

He frowned at me and took the card cautiously. Rude! I was just trying to be nice! "Thanks." He said. I walked to the door but when I got to the doorway, I turned. I tossed him the keys to my car and walked back to my room. I flopped down on my four poster bed and stared at the cream and gold walls. I think you should know a few things if we're gonna continue being friends. My name is Scarlett Moon and I was turned by the infamous Klaus, around a thousand years ago. We were in a relationship for a while but it ended because I ran away. Klaus tracked me down though and I've been living with him ever since. I had grown to not hate him as much as I used to. I was stubborn, sly, seductive and sneaky. Wow, a lot of S's! I had long, curly red hair and sparkly green eyes. I was originally from England and I still had my accent. Anyway, back to reality.

I crawled up onto the pillows and closed my eyes. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a scream. I groaned and went to the door. I opened it and stuck my head out.

"Do you mind? I know you like your meals rough but could you keep it down Klaus!" I yelled down the hall. I heard a chuckle and the sound of skin breaking. I sighed, I wanted to go out but I gave Stefan my car. Well, I could always steal Klaus' car. I smirked and shot down the stairs. I went out the back way and into the garage. My car was gone so I knew Stefan had gone. I found the keys on the side and I unlocked the door. I got in and reversed out. I drove down the country roads aimlessly, trying to figure out where I should go. Hmm, shopping maybe? I hadn't been in a week! God that seemed like forever. I kept driving until I saw a Mall. I had no idea where I was. I could be anywhere.

I parked the car and got out. The first shop I saw was Forever21 and I instantly went in.

5 bags and hundreds of dollars later, I came out. I went to the food court as I could feel my cravings kicking in. I ordered a burger and fries with a coke. What? I wasn't gonna get fat. Whilst I was eating, I saw a face that seemed far too familiar. She looked like Katherine. That must be Elena. I smirked as two other girls went and sat with her. Barbie and Witchy-poo. Klaus had told me about them. The blonde was babbling on about something whilst the witch was on her phone. Elena just smiled and nodded politely.

I finished the last gulp of my drink and got up. I walked over to them and they all looked at me.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt; I believe you know my friend." I said innocently. The whole time I was talking, I knew Bonnie knew I was a vampire.

"Who's your friend?" She said coldly. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Klaus." I said simply. All girls froze. Bonnie and Caroline went into instant protection mode. Ha, I could kill them both and draw a meerkat and the same time. I liked meerkats. Sorry, I'm easily distracted.

"What do you want? Do you know where Stefan is?" Elena said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I said, tapping my nose. I turned to Bonnie. "Look witchy, I've been around for over a thousand year, that aneurism crap doesn't work on me!" I hissed. All three jaws dropped to the floor.

"Are you gonna hurt us?" Barbie asked.

"No, because we are in a public place and that wouldn't serve my better cause." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Which is?" The doppelganger said quietly.

"Don't look for Stefan, you won't find him and even if you do some witchy blah to find him, you'll get killed. " I warned them. "But as you're all up for the whole 'I don't care about myself, I'll die as long as the people I care about are safe.' I'm guessing your gonna ignore me but don't say I didn't warn you. Nice meeting you girls." I said. I waved and walked away.

I finished browsing around and went back to my car. I put the bags in the boot and got in. I drove back to the mansion and saw my car was back. Should I tell Stefan or not that I saw the girls? Ha, no.


	2. Chapter 2 Down Goes Another One

Disclaimer: Still don't anything, all rights to owner.

* * *

><p>I walked inside and saw Klaus talking to one of his witches. They had furrowed brows and crossed arms.<p>

"Wow, why so depressed? Someone steal your unicorn?" I said, flopping down in the chair. Klaus frowned even more and I sighed. "Seriously, what's up?"

"The Scooby-doo gang are being annoying and attached. They won't give up on finding Stefan and I am considering killing them all." The witchy man said. Wow.

"Oh fun, okay, I'm bored now, bye." I shrugged, getting up and going up the stairs. I went to my room and went straight to the stereo. I turned on 'Like A G6 –Far East Movement ft. DEV ' and grabbed the bottle of whiskey I kept in the mini bar in my room. Yeah, because I'm hard like that. I turned the speakers all the way up and started dancing around, taking swigs from the bottle.

'_Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
>When we drink we do it right gettin' slizzard,<br>Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
>Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6.'<em>

I danced around the room crazily, knocking back the bottle. I sang along with the words as I spun aimlessly. I felt myself hit something hard and I looked up. Klaus and Stefan.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to dance here!" I complained, moving away. I started jumping and randomly raving. Another song came on and I jumped on the bed and danced. Stefan raised his eyebrows and Klaus was smirking. "Either stay and dance, or leave, your choice."

I saw Klaus walk out but Stefan stayed. I narrowed my eyes at him and stopped. "What?"

"Dance or leave." I stated bluntly. He didn't move. Well, he was gonna be a downer. I jumped off the bed and turned the stereo off. "What do you want? Or did you just come to annoy me, Bambi killer?" I said, trying to provoke him. He growled and shot towards me. When would this boy learn? I grabbed him and pushed his down on the bed. "When are you gonna learn? Don't mess with me." I said lowly. I let him go and went to my wardrobe. He sat up but stayed on my bed. I browsed through my clothes and hummed a few bars of 'Umbrella- JLS'.

I turned my head and saw that Stefan still hadn't left. "You still here?" I said, narrowing my eyes. I had a slight headache from the alcohol but I was still annoyed.

"You want me to go?" He asked.

"Yep, you're like a puppy, you follow me everywhere." I said, going back to my clothes. I heard him chuckle but I heard the bed creak. I grabbed my 'GunsNRoses' shirt and went into the bathroom. I left the door open but Stefan couldn't see. I quickly stripped off my shirt and changed.

"You really hate me, don't you?" Stefan asked from the other room. I went back to my room and sighed.

"I don't hate you, I just strongly dislike you." I shrugged.

"Why?"

"I just find you annoying, and...you really remind me of Edward Cullen." I smirked. "Sorry."

"I don't know what to worry about, you've seen Twilight or you said I looked like a hundred and something year old, sparkly virgin?" He laughed.

"Don't worry, we don't want another brooding line on your forehead. Oscar and Steve are fine."

"Who?" He said confused.

"The lines on your head, as they're so big and have their own personality, I decided to name them; Oscar and Steve." I shrugged. Stefan raised an eyebrow and then, self-consciously touched his forehead. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and perched on the edge of the desk.

"So...what's your story?" He said suddenly. I frowned and crossed my arms. "When you were turned, by who, where you're from?"

I sighed. "Fine, if it will shut you up."

He nodded for me to continue and I got more comfortable on the desk. "My name is Scarlett Moon and I am originally from England, I was turned by Klaus back in 1000s. We were together but after he turned me, I ran. I was on the run for over 600 years until Klaus finally caught me. I loathed him at first but when you've been living with someone for 400 years, you learn to tolerate them. Over the years, I've lost all my humanity. I don't give a damn about anyone and I've killed over 100 people in two nights before. In other words, I'm a bitch." I shrugged. "I met Katherine when I was running from Klaus, she was in the same position and we were very alike. Bonded, friends since."

Stefan listened with a serious expression on his face, back against the wall. "Wow."

I shrugged and got up. I grabbed two blood bags from my bedside table and chucked one to Stefan. He caught it and ripped it open. I took a few gulps of mine as he sipped his.

"I gotta say, your different to what I thought." He said. I scoffed and sat down on the bed. He sat down next to me as I drank the final drops from the bag.

"Ha," I laughed. "And your more annoying than I thought." I smirked. I loved messing with him.

"You can't let your guard down for even a minute, can you?" He sighed.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "It's who I am."

"Fair enough." He gave up.

"Don't try and figure me out, you won't get anywhere." I said, almost like a warning. He was like everyone else, he tried to 'understand' me and it really pissed me off!

"Fine." He said, putting his hands up defensively. I laid back on the bed and crossed me arms.

"Stefan, I'm bored; amuse me!" I stuck out my lips into a pout and he laughed.

"What do you want to do then?" He said, still smirking.

"I don't know!" I whined like a little kid. "Ooh ooh, I know! I use you as a human,well...vampire dartboard!" I said, smiling brightly. His mouth went into a thin line and he didn't look amused.

"Umm, I'm gonna have to say no on that." He said.

"Fine," I pouted, "I'll use Elena instead." I smirked. He growled and I rolled my eyes. "Kidding, but seriously, amuse me before I actually do use her as a human dartboard." I said. "We could have a bit of sex." I suggested casually. I was joking but Stefans eyes widened. "Wow, you really need to understand the concept of joking." I smirked.

Stefan raised an eyebrow and I laughed. "Do you ever take anything seriously?" He asked. I pretended to think about it.

"Nope, not really." I said, scratching my chin. "There's no fun in that." I suddenly had an idea. "I know what we could do! We could play 'I have never' with vodka shots!"

Stefan frowned but nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

I grinned and got up. I went over to the bar and grabbed the shot glasses. I put them on a tray and filled them with vodka. I went back to Stefan and sat crossed legged on the floor. Stefan sat opposite me and I smirked.

"You ready?"

"Ready." He said.

"I have never...killed and then drank from a bunny." I said evilly. Stefan glared at me and downed one of the shots.

"I have never slept with someone married." Stefan said. I downed a shot and Stefan looked at me with wide eyes.

"I have never gone into a blood frenzy after tasting human blood." I said with raised eyebrows. He downed another.

"I have never kissed someone the same gender as me." He said. Down goes another one. "Seriously?"

"I was drunk." I defended myself. "Anyway, I have never...been in love."

"My god, seriously? Stefan said shocked. He looked like I had just hit him round the face with a fish.

"Well, I thought I was in love with Klaus when I was human but no one since him. Never tried to love anyone, I don't believe in it. I don't like being tied down, I'mma free spirit." I shrugged. Stefan downed his drink without another word.

We continued playing for a while until we decided we had had enough alcohol. I had to admit, Stefan was hot and after what had happened today, I found him even hotter. He had told me, he didn't know what was left with him and Elena after what had happened. Bingo.

We were downstairs, watching TV when Klaus came in.

"Hello Scarlett, Stefan." He said.

"Klaus," I acknowledged him with a nod.

"How was your day?"

"Interesting and full of alcohol." I said. Klaus said something else but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy watching TV.

"Scar, it's late, you should go to bed, I need to talk to Stefan." Klaus said.

"Fine." I groaned, getting up and going up the stairs. But I stopped at the top and eavesdropped.

"Stefan, a little witchy told me that they thought that Elena was still alive. Care to explain?" Klaus said.

"Explain? She _is _dead." Stefan said.

What? But I saw her today at...Oh, I get it! After the sacrifice, they must've done some witchy magic and brought her back to life without Klaus knowing.

I went to my room, grinning at my new discovery and changed into my PJs. I got into bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Anyway, the thing is, I'm not going to follow the shows episodes so what happens on the show, won't influence this. It may in the future but I strongly doubt it. **

**Thanks **

**Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3 Born For This

I woke up the next morning confused. Stefan had told me that he didn't know what was left for him and Elena, yet he told Klaus she was dead. So in other words, Stefan had told me she was alive. As if he trusted me. Ha, if he did, he was just plain stupid. Anyone who trusted me either ended up regretting it or dead. Simple.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I showered and went back to my room in my towel. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Klaus sitting on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I yelled.

"I needed to talk to you." He said simply.

"And it couldn't wait until I was dressed?"

He was suddenly in front of me, he looked beyond angry and his hands gripping my wrists. "Scarlett, it's important!" He hissed.

"What crawled up your arse and died?" I said, not scared by his actions. He growled and pushed me against the wall. He pressed against me and wrapped an arm tightly around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"This is serious; I need you to do something for me." He said harshly.

"Umm, OK?" I said uncertainly.

"I need you to gain Stefans trust, I need you to find out everything you can. Make him fall for you if you have to. I really don't care how just found out _everything._" He said. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, his face just inches from mine.

"Why? What do I need to find out?" I said.

"Anything and everything you can, I don't trust him." He said.

"What's in it for me?" I smirked.

Klaus smirked back and winked. "Stefan."

"And, why would I want Stefan?"

"Darling, I know how you work and I know that you say you don't like him but secretly, you do." He said smugly. Bastard. "Of course, you don't _have to do it_, you could just be alone and bored whilst he's with someone else." He said.

"Fine, I'll do it." I muttered. Klaus grinned and placed a kiss on my neck.

"Good girl."

I pushed him back and crossed my arms. "Can you get out now please? I need to get dressed." I sighed.

"Of course." He said and left. I went over to my dresser and got out a blue camisole, black skinny jeans and boots. I got dressed and curled my hair. I did my make-up and went onto the landing. I went over to Stefan's room. I knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in."

I went inside and saw Stefan sitting up against the headboard of his bed, shirtless. He had great abs. I walked over to his bed and sat crossed legged next to him.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning, what's up?"

"I'm bored," I whined.

"You're always bored." He accused.

"Not always, when I'm killing someone I'm not, and when I have se-" I said but he cut me off.

"Okay, enough info!"

I smirked and leaned against the headboard, just like him. I turned on my side and started stroking his arm. He gave me a weird look but didn't move.

'_Make him fall for you' _Klaus' words rung in my mind.

My hand trailed down to his hand and I drew patterns on his palm. His hand suddenly closed around mine and we just held hands.

"What should we do today?" I asked quietly.

"Anything you want."

"Steal a unicorn from Klaus and eat a pacman?" I said excitedly.

"No Scarlett, just no." He sighed. I pouted like a child and he smirked.

"You ruin my fun!" I accused.

He rolled his eyes and I punched his arm lightly with my free hand. "I just make your ideas of fun more...realistic." He said.

"Whatever." I muttered. I pulled my hand out of his and got up off the bed. "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen later." I said and walked out, leaving a confused Stefan behind me. I went down the hall and down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red wine. I poured myself a glass and sat on the counter, legs crossed. Suddenly, a man I didn't recognise came in. He had brown hair and looked compelled. He was definitely human. Well, I was really thirsty. "Hey dude, come here." I said, beckoning him over. He complied and stood in front of me. "Now, don't move." I compelled him. I lunged forward and bit into his neck harshly. He tried to scream but I covered his mouth. Hmm, I hadn't killed someone in a few days so...

I drained his body dry and let him fall to the ground. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and sighed. He was tasty. I went back to my wine and kicked the man's body away. I finished my drink and poured myself another. That was when Stefan came in.

"Oh sorry, forgot to save you some." I shrugged. Stefan raised an eyebrow and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Who was he anyway?" He asked.

"No idea." I muttered. "There's a bottle of B-Negative in the fridge." I said, gesturing over to the fridge.

"I'm good with wine."

I shrugged and took some more sips of my wine. "Your loss."

"So, why did you want me down here?" He asked.

"Because, well, hmm...I don't remember." I said, frowning. "Oh, yeah! I knew I would get bored otherwise." I smirked.

"Are you _kidding me? _I'm not your toy." He said through gritted teeth. Ooh! He's touchy!

"You kinda are." I shrugged, taking another sip of wine. "But if that's what gets you to sleep at night, then keep telling yourself that."

He growled lowly and I rolled my eyes. "You are a real bitch, you know that?"

"That's what they tell me." I smirked. "Anyway, what are we gonna do today?"

"_We _aren't doing anything. I'm doing something and you're doing something, just not together." He stated.

"Aww Stef, and here I was, thinking we were gonna become best buddies! I am so sorry I hurt your delicate, little feelings." I said sarcastically.

He suddenly grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I quickly pushed him to the floor and hovered over him until he flipped us over. I smirked at him whilst he flashed his fangs at me. His face slowly returned to normal and that was when we both noticed how close our faces were. Any closer and we would be touching. We kept our eyes on each other the whole time until I threw him off me.

"Not today, Stefan. Not today." I smirked and got up. I walked to the doorway but turned when I got there. "Also, you're kinda hot when you're mad." I shrugged. I then walked down the hallway but after a few steps, I heard a smash coming from the kitchen. Sounded like glass breaking. God, he was aggressive. I thought it must've been the animal blood that was making him like that but he was just naturally like that. Ha, bad luck.

Things were about to get alot more interesting...

* * *

><p>Not much happened in this one but will be more action soon! Scefan moment? Anyway, what do you guys think of Scarlett? I personally love her but I have to say that anyway :P Lol<p>

Also, sorry for the late update, been really ill recently

Please review!

LoveForeverAndAlways

Lauren(:


	4. Chapter 4 We Cry

_**A/N: for this chapter, I used the scenes for 3x01- 3x02 but not exactly word for word throughout. No copyright intended, all rights to owner.**_

_He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His tongue entered my mouth and I sucked on it lightly. I started pulling at his shirt as I grinded against him. Our tongues battled roughly as he ripped my shirt off._

Stefan bolted up right in bed, gasping. I smirked from where I perched on his desk, fiddling with a pen.

"Bad dream?" I asked innocently. He was still trying to catch his breath and he was gripping the sheets tightly.

"Should've known it was you controlling that." He said, glaring at me.

I shrugged and tsked at him. "It was _so _easy to get into your head just then. You should be more careful but even though you're on human blood now, I'm a lot stronger then you so you can't really do anything." I shrugged.

"What do you want? Or did you just come in here to mess with my head?" He asked coldly. I smirked and hopped down from the desk. I walked to the side of the bed and looked down at him.

"Klaus wants you downstairs in 20 minutes; we've got stuff to do. Werewolves to find, people to kill." I said simply. I trailed my hand softly up his arm, up to his shoulder and then down his bare chest. He didn't move but just stared deeply into my eyes. I pulled my hand back, smirking and walked over to the door. "20 minutes." With that, I went into the hall and slammed the door. I went down the hall and downstairs. I found Klaus in the kitchen, sipping from a glass of blood. I could smell that it was mixed with whiskey. I took the glass from his grip and took a few gulps. I gave it back to him and sat on the counter.

"You woke up Stefan?" Klaus asked.

I nodded. "He'll be down soon."

"Good, we have a lot to do today."

"Like what?" I asked.

"We have a werewolf to find along with his coven and if we have time, feed." He said.

A few minutes later, Stefan came into the kitchen and I grabbed my jacket and bag.

"Let's go." Klaus said. We all went outside and to the car. I sat in the back whilst Klaus was driving and Stefan was in the front. I lounged across the back seat as the boys talked about this werewolf 'Ray'.

After about an hour, we pulled up outside an old house. We all got out and Klaus told Stefan to go around the back. He complied and Klaus and I went up to the front door. I knocked and a few seconds later, a young girl appeared.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but our car broke down a few miles back. Could we use your phone to call a tow truck?" Klaus said with an innocent smile.

"Don't you have cell phones?" She asked suspiciously. Unfortunately, she was standing just an inch behind the threshold so I couldn't grab her and compel her.

"Ran out of battery and my girlfriend left hers in the car." Klaus said, still keeping his smile in place.

"Okay, I'll just go get and get the phone and bring it out to you." She said unevenly.

"I thought you country folk were supposed to be a little more trusting." I hissed.

"I'm from Florida." She said coldly, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Figures." I muttered, glaring at her. She took a slight step forward and I grabbed her roughly. "Let us in." I said through gritted teeth.

"Come in." She said looking terrified. We stepped inside but I kept my hand firmly on her neck. We walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see another girl bent over the stove.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran out to a house with air conditioning." She laughed. She turned round and saw us. "What's going on?"

"Don't be alarmed, I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus said calmly.

"He's almost never here; he's on the road mostly." The second girl said.

"But he must come home, at least once a month?" I said. Neither of the girls spoke. "Exactly, where is he now?"

Still no answer. "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be evidently more painful for you." Klaus smiled. The second girl ran out of the kitchen and opened the front door but Stefan stood there. She screamed and Klaus chuckled. "I love it when they run!"

"He's in Tolly, near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41." She had clearly given up.

"Thank you my love," Klaus said, playing with the first girl's hair. "Now, may my friend come in?"

"Yes." She cried. Both girls looked terrified and I pushed the first girl towards Stefan.

"Kill this one quickly," Klaus said, looking at the first girl, "And make that one suffer. We'll be in the car." Klaus said and he led me out of the house and to his car.

After a few minutes of terrified screams, Stefan emerged from the house. He got in the car and had an empty look on his face.

"You done?" Klaus asked with a smirk. Stefan nodded and stared out the window. I was sitting behind him with my legs sprawled along the seat. I reached my hand forward and held his hand without Klaus seeing. I squeezed it in an act of comfort and I locked gazes with his through the rear view mirror. If I was gonna gain his trust, I would have to be nicer to him so I gave him a kind smile. But I wasn't nice just because I had an ulterior motive; I actually wanted to be nice to him which worried me. I wasn't nice to anyone. I'm a selfish, heartless bitch!

He gave me a half smile back and I rubbed his palm with my thumb. Klaus looked up into the rear view mirror and I quickly pulled my hand away and looked down. I pulled my iPod out of my bag and put my headphones in. I pressed play and Paramore blasted out.

After a few hours, we pulled up at the bar. We all got out and went inside. Klaus told Stefan to compel everyone at the bar except a dark haired man at the bar.

"That's him, you know what to do." Klaus said lowly, pointing at the man. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Hi there." I smiled.

He turned to me and I could definitely tell he was a werewolf. "Hey beautiful. Wanna drink?" He said seductively.

"Thank you, vodka and coke please." I said. The bartender came over and he ordered my drink. "I'm Scarlett, by the way."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm Ray." He said, sticking his hand out. I put my hand in his and he brought it up to his mouth. He kissed my hand and I smirked. My drink arrived and I took a few sips. "So, did you come alone?"

"No, she didn't." A voice said from behind us. We both turned and saw Klaus and Stefan standing there. "You're Ray?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked bravely but I could detect fear in his voice.

"I want you to direct me to your pack." Klaus said.

"Why would I do that?" Ray hissed.

Klaus just chuckled and crossed his arms.

* * *

><p>Stefan held up a drink and I dipped the dart into it. Ray was now chained up against the dartboard and blood was trickling down his face. I threw the dart skilfully and it pierced Ray's throat. He groaned in pain and I smirked. The drink Stefan had contained wolfs bane and it would hurt him like hell.<p>

"Ready to talk yet?" I said, preparing another dart. Ray spat out some blood and gritted his teeth in pain as Stefan threw another dart at his chest. "All you have to do is tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon."

"I...can't." He groaned, clearly in alot of pain.

"Yeah yeah, we know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan said coldly. I turned to Klaus and saw a woman walk up to him so I decided to eavesdrop. I could tell Stefan was listening also.

"Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house." She said quietly. I saw Stefans head jerk up at the sound of his brother's name and I hit his arm lightly for him to relax.

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her." Klaus said. The girl walked away and Klaus walked over to me and Stefan.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked.

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus mused.

"No, no, no. Let me handle that." Stefan said quickly.

"Why should I let you leave?"

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." Stefan reasoned.

"You all sound so tedious, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus grinned, pointing to Ray. "Scarlett must keep you entertained."

I ignored him and threw the dart at Ray, exactly where the sun don't shine. He cried out in agony and I smirked.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan said before walking away.

"Follow him." Klaus sighed. "I trust you to make sure he doesn't get away."

"Why do you trust me? I could just as easily leave and never come back." I said confused.

"Because I know you'll come back."

I sighed and went after Stefan.

I followed him all the way to a TV studio where he was watching some news chick. She was babbling on the phone when Stefan turned the studio light on.

"Hello?" She called out. Stefan turned on another light and she turned and ran but tripped. She looked up and Stefan stood over her.

I watched as Stefan compelled the woman to not move from the beam he had put her up on. He still didn't know I was watching him. Suddenly a man with dark, tousled hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes walked in and picked up the woman's purse which she had dropped.

"Stefan." He said as Stefan appeared beside him.

"Hello Brother." Stefan said coolly. Brother? That must be Damon.

"You don't write, you don't call."

"I need you to stop following me. It's causing problems."

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care what he thinks?" Damon sneered.

"What you're supposed to do is let me go."

"Saw you're latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go." Stefan said.

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." Damon said.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?" Stefan called up.

"Andie?" Damon said confused, looking up. We all looked up and saw Andie standing on the ledge up in the ceiling.

"Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move." She cried.

"No, no, no, Andie, stay calm." Damon shouted up to her. He then turned back to Stefan. "Not cool brother!" He said angrily.

"Come on! A little bit cool. Hey Andie, you can move now." Stefan shrugged.

"No! NO! Damon bellowed.

Stefan suddenly grabbed Damon and punches him so hard that he flies into the wall. Andie takes a step of the ledge and falls to the ground. She was dead. Stefan grabbed him by the collar and growled.

"I said let me go!" He snarled before pushing him away harshly and shooting out of the warehouse.

I followed him and saw him run his hand through his hair as he sighed angrily.

"Very good, I liked the ledge effect with Andie. It was good." I clapped, causing him to jump.

Stefan glared at me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You were watching me?"

"Yep, to make sure you came back." I said. "Come on, Klaus is waiting for us at the bar."

* * *

><p>When we arrived back at the bar, Ray was on the pool table and Klaus had just finished feeding him his blood.<p>

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked after having a choking fit from the blood.

"It's time for step two, Ray." Klaus smirked before snapping Ray's neck. He looked over at us and I crossed my arms.

"You're back." Klaus said simply, looking at Stefan whilst I walked over to the bar and took a seat on the bar stool.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test." Klaus said evenly.

"Then why did you send Scarlett after me?"

"Just to be sure. But you still care for your brother, for your old life."

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan said dismissively.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Good? Bad? I'm not too sure on this one. Not all chapters will be based on the episodes. Also, in this story, there is NO REBECKAH! Because that will ruin the ScarlettStefan and I just really hate Rebeckah.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**LoveForeverAndAlways**_

_**Lauren (:**_


	5. Chapter 5 Kiss And Tell

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything sadly apart from Scarlett. **_

"Ray getting heavy yet?" Klaus asked Stefan who had Ray over his shoulder.

"Not yet." Stefan said as we walked through the forest.

"You sure?" Klaus taunted.

"I'm fine." Stefan said, slightly snappy.

I shot Klaus a look saying 'just drop it' and he raised his hands in mock defence. He walked ahead as I hung back with Stefan; he was slower considering he was carrying an unconscious man over his shoulder.

When Klaus was out of sight, I grabbed Stefans arm and he stopped.

"Put him down." I sighed. Stefan frowned but dropped Ray. He landed with a loud thump and I grabbed one of the ropes, hanging from his body. I tied his feet together then his hands. I looped another rope through the knots so it was like a dog lead and Ray was the dog.

"Come on." I said gesturing with my head. I started walking again, pulling Ray along behind me. "You're turn halfway." I called back to Stefan who still hadn't budged.

S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S

_Snap! _I heard Klaus snap another werewolf's neck and I rolled my eyes. I was perched on a rock, watching as the gormless minions wondered around the forest with red eyes and blood all over their faces. I looked for Stefan but I couldn't see him anywhere. I jumped off the rock and walked through the trees. I saw a silhouette in the clearing and I walked towards it.

"Stefan?" I called. The figure turned and I saw it was him. "What are you looking at?" I asked. He quickly walked towards me and tried to pull me back to where Klaus was.

"Nothing, let's go." He said quickly, tugging on my arm.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to where he had been standing. I looked out over the mountains and saw 3 people climbing up. I recognized two as Damon and Elena, another man with brown hair and lightly tanned skin.

"Ah, so who are they?" I asked turning my head to Stefan.

"No-one." He said simply.

"Really? No one?"

He nodded.

"Good, then you won't mind me killing them." I smirked, taking a step forward.

"Wait!"

I crossed my arms and waited. "Well?"

"That's Elena, my brother Damon and vampire hunter Alaric" He sighed.

"Hmm, I can tell Damon is your brother, you're both hot." I shrugged, tilting my head slightly as I watched the Scooby Doo gang trek up the mountain. "Don't worry, I won't tell Klaus." I said, seeing the hardness in Stefan's eyes. "But we better get rid of 'em before he finds them himself." I frowned.

The trio disappeared into the trees and Stefan and I started walking towards where they would end up.

"Doesn't it ever freak you out? How Elena looks _exactly _like Katherine?" I asked. Stefan sighed and shrugged.

"When I first met her it did, but it doesn't anymore. They are nothing alike." He said.

"Fair enough."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I smirked. "What is it?"

He hesitated before answering. "Do you have a split personality?"

I laughed. "What? What do you mean?"

"One minute you're a kind and caring person, the next you act like you don't give a damn about anyone or anything." He said sincerely.

"It's who I am. Wait, when have I been _kind _and _caring_?" I said, doing quotation marks with my fingers.

"When you told me that Elena...kissed Damon and when I was carrying Ray. You have your moments."

"Gee, thanks!" I laughed.

He smiled but we both stopped when we heard a noise. I could hear growling, the snapping of teeth and a girls voice.

"Damon, leave it! Let's just go!" She sounded panicky. I picked up a sharp, thick branch as did Stefan and we walked towards the sound.

In the clearing, I could see Ray attacking Damon and Elena was standing to the side with Rick looking for a weapon. Stefan and I walked closer but they still couldn't see us. I threw the wood straight at Ray and it pierced his chest, just missing his heart. He dropped to his knees and groaned in pain. Alaric took that chance to grab Ray and tie him up tightly against the tree. They all looked over in our direction and Elena's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Stefan." She gasped softly.

"Elena," He nodded in acknowledgement, "Damon, Alaric."

"Brother. Who's the girl?" Damon said, his eyes flickering to me.

"The girl can introduce herself. I'm Scarlett. Good to see you again Elena." I smirked. Elena gulped whilst Damon and Alaric looked from me to her and back to me again in confusion.

"You've met?" Alaric frowned whilst Damon looked at me suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah." Elena said, biting her lip.

"We met at the mall. We talked and I gave her some _friendly _advice which she's seemed to have ignored." I said, glaring at her.

"Did she hurt you?" Damon asked lowly, still glaring at me.

"Calm down Damon, I never touched her. Good to see you again as well. I was there when Andie sadly...passed." I tormented him. He growled low in his throat and I smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"We asked first." Damon scowled.

"'_We asked first',_ what are you, 10?" I sneered.

"We're here for Stefan." Elena said bravely, interrupting our argument. Oh god.

"Lemme guess, here to 'save him'?" I smirked.

"I don't wanna be saved." Stefan said coldly.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"This your new girlfriend Stefan?" Damon said smirking. I snarled and shot over to him, grabbing him by the neck and pinning him against a tree.

"Listen here little boy and listen good; your brother doesn't want to be save so leave now before I rip your heart out." I hissed. My face was fully vamped out now.

"You wouldn't kill me."

I smirked. "I've got 800 years on you. I think I would." I growled. Damon's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at this and I snickered. I threw him away from me and he hit the ground with a thump. Alaric helped him up and Elena looked terrified.

"She's right Damon, I don't wanna be saved. Now go." Stefan said harshly.

"Seriously, you need to go before Klaus finds you." I warned them after they didn't move.

Elena looked pleadingly at Stefan but he ignored her. I internally snickered and Damon gripped Elena's forearm.

"You need to go, Klaus thinks you're dead." Damon said quietly. She hesitated but slowly took a few steps back.

"I love you Stefan. We'll get you out, I promise." She whispered. I saw hurt flash through Damon's eyes but it went as quickly as it appeared. Stefan just crossed his arms and sent her a hard look whilst I smirked. Alaric nodded in goodbye and he and Elena walked back the way they had come but Damon didn't budge.

"I'll leave you two to talk but don't take too long." I said to Stefan before turning to Damon. "Nice to meet you properly Damon." I smiled seductively before turning on my heel and walking back through the clearing. "Don't forget Ray." I called behind me.

S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S

I was sitting on the rock again watching Klaus with his minions. They weren't becoming hybrids and Klaus was livid. Of course, he didn't know that the reason it wasn't working was because the doppelganger wasn't dead. All the wolves were lying on the ground, dead with bled out eyes. Including Ray.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just...bled out. In the end...they're all dead." He said with no emotion. He suddenly threw his beer bottle at a tree and it smashed into millions of pieces. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger!" He yelled angrily. I sighed, I was used to his outbursts but Stefan looked uncomfortable. "We're leaving. It appears you two are the only comrades I have left." He muttered. I jumped down from the rock and we all walked through the forest and back to the car.

S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S

The ride home was quiet but not awkward. I had my headphones in mist of the journey anyway. I held Stefans hand again for most of the way until Klaus almost caught us. I hated to admit it but I did care about him, and when Elena had told him she loved him, I got jealous but I was secretly relieved when he hadn't said anything.

When we got back, it was late and Klaus went straight to his room. Stefan flopped down on the sofa and I sat down next to him.

"Interesting day huh?" I sighed.

Stefan laughed lightly. "Guess you could say that. Why is Klaus doing this?"

I sighed again. "Everyone Klaus has ever trusted has betrayed him, including me, which has made him the way he is now. Neither of us are here by choice and he doesn't want to be alone." I explained. "He wants a companion who is actually with him by choice."

Stefan nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded and turned my head to look at him. "Sure."

"I don't get you, one minute you're a nice, good person and I think that we're friends then you ruin it all. I don't get it."

"We've already had this conversation Stefan." I said, crossing my arms.

"You didn't answer me properly last time."

I sighed. "I care about you Stefan and that scares me because I don't care about anyone. I'm a selfish, heartless bitch. So I quickly become selfish again because that's what I'm used to. I don't know how to be anything else." I confessed, looking down.

Stefan frowned and lifted his hand to my face to brush a stray strand of hair away.

"You're not." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Not what?" I asked confused, looking up at him.

"You're not a selfish, heartless bitch. You may think you are but you aren't." He said sincerely, his hand on my cheek.

I stared deeply into his eyes and we both leaned forward. My hand lay on his chest and my eyelids fluttered closed as our lips met. His lips were soft and gentle but firm against mine. My other hand went to the back of his neck where my fingers weaved through his hair. His mouth moved softly over mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled back slightly and we were both breathing heavily, our foreheads leaning against each others.

"Stefan..." I whispered.

His lips pressed against mine again and his tongue ran along my bottom lip. One of my hands was still in his hair whilst the other was gripping the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to me.

Suddenly, we both heard a loud bang and we pulled away. I looked around the room to try and figure what the noise was from but no one was there. I looked back at Stefan and he was frowning but not at me. I stood up quickly and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Stefan." I said quietly.

"Scarlett..." He sighed. I ignored him and walked upstairs. I went straight to my room and changed into a navy blue tank top and black short shorts. I wiped my make up off and tied my hair up. I climbed into bed and fell asleep, my lips still tingling.

_**THEY KISSED! First of all, I wasn't too sure, thought it was too early but oh well. I also cut out the part when Stefan got bitten by Ray because I didn't want that! Hope you guys liked it!**_

_**And please please please please review! They make me smile! **_

_**It'll only take a minute! (:**_

_**LoveForeverAndAlways**_

_**Lauren (:**_


	6. Chapter 6 Notorious

**Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own anything, apart from Scarlett.**

I woke up the next morning to music blaring. I groaned and pulled my duvet over my head. I instantly recognized the song as _You Me at Six- Loverboy_.

"Shut up." I mumbled. Damn it, stupid alarm. I swear I threw that at a wall and broke it a few weeks ago. Oh well.

The song didn't stop; it just got louder so I reached my hand out the duvet and grabbed the annoying device. I threw it to the floor and the noise stopped. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, intending to go back to sleep. But of course, life never went my way...

"Normally, when an alarm goes off in the morning, the person sleeping get's up and starts the day. They don't smash the clock and go back to sleep." A smug voice said.

"One, I'm not normal, two, don't you watch TV? People always do that and three, get outta my room." I said, staying under the duvet.

"Fair points." He chuckled. I didn't say anything and I suddenly felt the duvet being pulled away from me.

"Hey!" I complained. I glared at his smirking face and sat up. "What do you want Klaus?"

"Did something happen between you and Stefan last night?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"Why?" I said, trying to stop my body from going rigid.

"Did something happen or not?"

"Might have done." I shrugged, getting out of bed and going to my dresser. I got out a cream and black lace underwear set, a black tank top, blue plaid shirt, denim skinny jeans and denim converse. I was about to go into the bathroom to get dressed but Klaus stopped me.

"What happened?" He said slowly.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "You do realise he could be listening to us right now?"

He smirked. "He's still asleep. Now, tell me."

"We kissed. There. Are we done now?" I said coldly.

His smirked spread even wider and I glared at him. "We're done."

I quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I had a quick shower and got dressed. I did my make-up and hair and went back to my room. Luckily, Klaus had gone so I walked out into the hall and to Stefan's room. I opened the door quietly and just as Klaus had said, he was asleep. I leaned against the wall and decided to play around with him a bit.

_Damon and Elena were walking through a field, his arms tightly around her waist. They were laughing and joking. Stefan was standing just out of sight and I was behind him. _

"_I love you Damon, I never loved Stefan, it was always you." Elena whispered lovingly. Damon smiled and kissed her deeply. _

"_I love you too Elena, I always have and I always will." _

_I looked at Stefan and saw his face was a mask of pain. The weird thing was, I wasn't controlling this dream. _

"_Stefan?" I said quietly. "It's just a dream."_

_His face didn't change and I put my hand on his shoulder. "But we both know it's gonna end up like this." _

_I frowned but didn't have time to do anything before he woke up._

He shot up in his bed, gasping.

"Before you start having a go at me, I didn't control that!" I defended myself quickly. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

"Umm...yeah." He nodded. _Sure. _

"You sure?"

He nodded. A silence followed and I cleared my throat to avoid it becoming awkward, especially after last night. "I'll be downstairs." I murmured, walking to the door.

"Scarlett, we need to talk about last night." Stefan said. I sighed but ignored him and went into the hall, slamming the door behind me. I went downstairs and into the kitchen to see Klaus draining a young girl rather messily.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a _very _messy eater?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He raised his head away from her neck and he had blood all over his mouth.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a blood block?" He shot back.

I raised my hands up in surrender and perched on the counter top. "Why are you feeding this early in the morning anyway?"

"Because we've got a long journey ahead of us but we'll stop halfway through to feed anyway." He said before burying his head in her neck once again. I sighed as Stefan walked in. Klaus pushed the girl to him and he caught her before she fell. "Feed, we've got a long journey." Klaus said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Stefan bit savagely into the girl's neck and drained what was left of her blood. Her limp body fell to the floor and Klaus tossed her over his shoulder. He was probably gonna throw her in the basement. He left the room with the girl and Stefan looked up at me.

"We need to talk." Stefan said seriously.

I sighed. "I know what you're gonna say Stefan so let me save you the trouble. It was a mistake and I know you're still in love with Elena. Let's just pretend it never happened."

"I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say that I felt something Scarlett, and I know you did too. I care about you alot Scarlett and I don't still love Elena. I've always known that she would end up with Damon and after all that's happened, I don't love her. I have feelings for you and I know you do too." He confessed, stepping in front of me. We were only a few inches apart and I could feel him breathing. He was right, I did feel something for him but that's what scared me. Every time I had ever allowed myself to care about someone and trust them, they would end up hurting me. Should I take the risk with Stefan? Klaus wanted Stefan to fall for me which was working but what I hadn't planned was me falling for him as well. I leaned toward him and just as our lips were just about to touch when Klaus walked in.

"You two need to-...oh, am I interrupting something?" Klaus said with a grin.

We both quickly pulled away and I cleared my throat. "No, nothing. What's up?"

"I need you two to start packing. We're going on a little trip." He said.

"Where?" Stefan said suspiciously.

"It's a surprise." Klaus smirked. I frowned and walked out of the kitchen, Stefan closely behind me. We walked upstairs and we both went to our rooms.

I pulled my suitcase out from under the wardrobe and put it on the bed. I had no idea how long this trip would be so I packed 2 suitcases. I was done quite quickly and I took my stuff downstairs. I grabbed my jacket and my bag. I met Stefan and Klaus out by the car and I put my stuff in the boot. I sat in the back again and the boys got in the front. I sprawled out along the back seat again and put my headphones in.

S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-

After a few hours, we pulled up in a town square.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls Stefan." Klaus smirked. Stefan's whole body tensed up and my eyes widened. Elena was here and Klaus thought she was dead! _Crap. _"Stefan, show Scarlett around whilst I go and get the new house ready. Meet you at the grill later."

Me and Stefan climbed out the car and Klaus drove off. Stefan walked me over to the grill and we went inside. I scoped out the place and saw mainly teenagers. We walked over to a booth and sat down. A waitress came and gave Stefan the flirty eyes but he just ignored her, his eyes focused on me. Stefan ordered us a bottle of wine and the waitress scurried off. I leaned back into the leather of the seat as we stared at each other.

"How are we gonna keep Klaus from Elena?" I asked.

"Why do you give a damn about her?" Stefan said, raising an eyebrow.

"I actually have no idea, because protecting her is going against Klaus and I've been doing that my whole life." I shrugged. The waitress delivered the wine and stormed off angrily when Stefan still wouldn't pay any attention to her. I smirked as Stefan poured us each a glass. He passed me mine and I took a few sips.

"You really hate him, don't you?"

"What do you think?" I smirked sarcastically, taking another gulp of my drink.

Stefan laughed without humour as I scoped out the room. There were a few teenagers playing pool, a few business men having lunch and the bar was pretty full.

"Do you go to school?" I asked Stefan suddenly.

He nodded. "Klaus will probably want you to go as well."

I groaned. Great, a load of dumb ass, cocky airheads. "Do I _have _to?" I whined.

Stefan chuckled whilst I pouted. "It's not that bad. You could try out for a cheerleader."

I snorted. "Ha, do I really look like the type of girl to be all 'go team!'?" I mocked with fake excitement. "Whatever you say. Anyway, aren't you happy to be back?" I said sarcastically. Stefan smirked and rested his arms on the table.

"Ecstatic." He said, just as sarcastically. I laughed and leaned forward, resting my elbow on the table and my head on my hand.

"I can't believe we left Chicago for _this._" I said with disgust. "It looks as boring as hell."

"It's far from boring, trust me." He chuckled. I shrugged and poured myself another glass of wine.

Just then, two girls walked in and Stefan tensed up. Witch Bitch and Vampire Barbie. Great. The witch froze when she saw us and her reaction was quickly copied by Blondie. I smirked and gave a little wave.

"You've met them?" Stefan said lowly.

I nodded and the two girls made their way over to our table.

"Hello girls," I greeted them as they arrived. "Nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Witchy Poo said coldly. I rolled my eyes, they made me sound like such a villain...wait, never mind.

"We're back." Stefan said simply.

"And Klaus?" Caroline gulped.

"We're all here Blondie, and here to stay." I stated. "Just to add a bit more drama to your tragic lives."

Bonnie glared deadly at me and boy, if looks could kill...

Caroline grabbed Bonnies arm as if to hold her back but I stood up so I was nose to nose with her. I could feel Bonnie was trying to give me another aneurism but alot stronger then last time. I glanced around to make sure no one was looking before I grabbed her and pushed her down against the table so I was hovering over her. I flashed my fangs at her as Blondie gasped.

"Listen Witchy and listen good because I am _not _going to tell you again. If you think for one second that you have something on me, think again. I'm not your friend and I'm not your enemy but that can quickly change if you keep this up. I could kill you without even blinking and you know it." I threatened darkly. She didn't bother using any magic to get me away from her which was smart. I let her go and Caroline ran to her. "I think I'm gonna like it here." I smirked, looking at Stefan.

**What did you think? I'm sorry I've taken forever to upload! I wanted Stefan and Scarlett to have a little heart-to-heartless talk and as for Stefan saying how he felt about her, kinda came out of nowhere for me. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Pretty please review! **

**LoveForeverAndAlways**

**Lauren(: x**


	7. Chapter 7 Smile

**Disclaimer: So I rang Julie and Kevin and asked them if I could have vampire diaries and they said no. So, I still don't own anything apart from Scarlett.**

I and Stefan were now waiting outside the Grill for Klaus to pick us up and take us to the new house. He had just rung me and told me he was on his way. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"It's not much to look at is it?" I huffed, looking around at the tiny town.

"Will you stop complaining?"

I held my hands up in surrender. "Fine, just stating my opinion."

"No, it's called whining and complaining." Stefan said.

"Ouch, I'm hurt Stefan." I mocked, putting my hand to my heart.

He smirked. "Just stating my opinion."

I glared at him playfully as Klaus' car pulled up. We both got in and Klaus looked from Stefan to me.

"Have fun?"

"Yep, we saw Witch Bitch and Vampire Barbie." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ha, bad luck." Klaus smirked.

"I was fighting the urge to kill them every second."

Klaus chuckled. "Well you're going to have to put up with them seeing as you're going to be seeing them 5 days a week."

I groaned loudly. "You're kidding right? I haven't been to school in over 300 years and I don't intend to start again now."

"You're going whether you like it or not."

I groaned even louder then last time and I saw Stefan smirking. "I don't see what you're so pleased about Stefan, you're the one who's gonna be stuck with me and my 'whining' and 'complaining'." I said.

Stefans smirk instantly dropped. "Oh god."

"Not god, just me." I smirked. Just then, Klaus pulled up in front of a remote, out of the way mansion. We all got out and went inside. It was nice; dark wood and open. "What about my car?"

"Garage, now go pick and unpack. Scarlett, your room is the first door on the left. Stefan, yours is opposite. Your suitcases are there." Klaus said. Stefan and I headed up the stairs and we went to our rooms. Just as Klaus had said, my suitcases were on the bed. I unzipped them and started unpacking.

...

Just as I finished unpacking, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Stefan stood in the doorway. "Hey, you done yet?"

"Yep, you?" I said, pushing the empty suitcases under the bed. He nodded and sat down on the end of my bed. "What's on your mind, bambi killer?"

He sighed. "Even though I don't hunt animals anymore, you still call me bambi killer?"

"Yep, pretty much."

He sighed again as his eyes drifted off as if he was deep in thought. His head bowed and his brows were furrowed .His mouth a tight, thin line. I sat down next to him and dipped my head to see his face.

"Seriously, what's up?"

"Careful, I'll actually start to think that you care."

"You know that I do. " I said softly. "But really, what's wrong? And don't change the subject this time."

"Just thinking about how screwed up life is."

"Join the club," I laughed without humour.

He raised his hand and tucked my hair behind my ear. His hand moved to my cheek where he cupped it and stroked his thumb along my cheek bone. He started to remove his hand and pull away but I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. Our tongues battled aggressively and I pulled him so he was hovering over me. His hands gripped my hips and we made out deeply. One of my hands moved to wrap around his neck whilst the other clung to his shirt. I flipped us over so I was straddling him and started kissing down his neck. He moaned and I felt my fangs grow. I was so tempted to sink them into his skin but I held back.

I pulled away from him and sat up but stayed so I was still straddling him. "I hate you Stefan."

He frowned, looking hurt. "What? Why?"

"Because you make me a completely different person, I have no idea who the hell I am around you. You make me care about you." I stated, rolling off of him and standing up. I was still a little flustered from our make out session but I hid it well. "So, what is going on with us? Because, these kisses and almost kisses are popping up, and I wanna know if I can still go to a bar, sleep with a guy then kills him without you getting pissy." I said, laying all my cards on the table. Not literally.

Stefan sat up and chuckled at my straight forwardness. "I've already told you how I feel about you Scarlett; you've...kind of said how you feel about me. So, if you want, we can go from there."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, what do you mean, I've 'kinda' said how I feel about you?" I said quickly.

"You haven't fully admitted it."

"Yes, I god damn did!" I argued.

"Whatever." He sighed, smirking. I glared at him as he stood up. "For the record, I will be jealous if you bring a guy home. Even if it is only sex and blood."

I groaned. "Fine! I'll just make sure you aren't home first." I smirked, before turning on my heel and walking to the door but I was suddenly pinned against the wall by Stefan.

"I mean it Scarlett," He warned darkly.

"Or what?" I taunted. "What are _you _gonna do?"

"I will rip his throat out, simple."

I raised an eyebrow at his jealousy and couldn't help but smirk to myself. "You're hot when you're jealous."

I sat on the edge of my desk and Stefan moved so he was in front of me. I absent-mindedly played with the buttons on his shirt and I looked up at him. I hated to admit it, but I was falling for him and falling _fast_. His hands leaned on the desk, one either side of me and his face dangerously close to mine.

"What is this Stef? What is _us_?" I asked suddenly.

He frowned slightly at me and his gaze felt very penetrating. "I don't know, I really don't. You know how I feel but I know you don't trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you Stefan, I do, it's the fact that you make me feel something I haven't felt for hundreds of years. I feel completely different when I'm around you and it scares me. I don't know what to do." I confessed emotionally. His eyes softened and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on my forehead then on my lips. "I'm falling for you hard Stef, and I don't wanna get hurt."

"Aww, how touching." A bitter voice said from the doorway. I turned my head to look and saw Klaus leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

"What do you want Klaus?" I sighed angrily.

"Just come to check what you two were up too." He said innocently. I didn't buy it for a second and neither did Stefan.

"We're fine, so now you can leave." Stefan replied coldly.

"Touchy!" Klaus taunted. "I feel I interrupted something, did I not?"

"Nope, nothing." I said, probably too quickly. Klaus raised an eyebrow before he turned around and walked out. I leaned my head against Stefan's chest and closed my eyes, sighing. I felt Stefans arms wrap around my waist and his lips at my forehead.

"Shall we go out? I can show you around?" Stefan suggested lightly, trying to make the mood less tense. He lifted a finger to my cheek and tilted my head up so he could look at me. I nodded and got off the desk.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'll take you to the school first-" He said but I cut him off with a loud groan. He smirked and continued, "Then, we can go and get some lunch."

I nodded. "After, can we go and see our _dear_ friends? I wanna see their faces when they see we're back." I smirked.

Stefan chuckled. "Fine, I need to get some stuff from the boarding house anyway."

I nodded as we walked out into the hall and downstairs. We ignored Klaus on the way outside and got in my car, I let Stefan drive. He drove straight to the school and I groaned when I saw the dull building. Stefan smirked as he parked the car.

"Looks like jail, and trust me, I know what jail looks like." I said. Stefan raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed.

"You make it sound like some type of torture chamber."

"It _is _some type of torture chamber. Arrogant, cocky brats and boring schedules. The most annoying thing is when they 'teach' me about events from hundreds of years ago. I was there! I already know!" I complained. "Stupid idiots." I muttered.

Stefan chuckled and I leaned back into the leather of the car seat. "Like it or lump it, you can't get out of it."

"Whatever, let's just go get some lunch." I sighed.

"Good, I'm thirsty." Stefan said, starting the car and driving towards the grill.

S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-

"This is gonna be interesting." I murmured to Stefan as I saw a few members of the Scooby Doo Gang sitting at a table. "Can we feed first _then_ deal with them?"

Stefan laughed as I scoped out the room, looking for my next meal. I spotted a man and a woman at the bar, drinking and flirting. They looked like they were on their lunch break as they were in suits.

"Bingo," I muttered, smirking. Stefan followed my eye line and we made our way over. I quickly compelled the man to not move and to be quiet whilst Stefan did the same with the woman. "Don't make a sound and follow me." I compelled him. I turned on my heel and walked into one of the back rooms behind the kitchen. I bit savagely into his neck and quickly drained his body entirely. His limp body fell to the floor and I shoved it into a bag before throwing it down the waste shoot and walking back into the bar to see Stefan drinking at the bar. The woman from before was nowhere in sight.

I waltzed over and stood beside Stefan.

"G&T, on the house." I ordered, compelling the bartender. He scurried off to get my drink and I turned my head to see that Mystery Inc were gone. Thank god for that.

"Don't take compulsion for granted, do you?" Stefan said sarcastically.

"Me? Course not, how could you accuse me of such a thing?" I fake gasped. Stefan smirked as the bartender came back with my drink. I took a few swigs and set it down on the coaster. "Are we going to see Mystery Inc after this and get your stuff?"

Stefan nodded. "Why do I have a feel you're gonna make this alot harder than it needs to be?"

"Because I will." I said in a 'duh' tone. "You should know me better then that Stef."

"Guess I should." He muttered, smirking. I downed the rest of my drink as did Stefan and I turned to face him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." He replied coyly.

We walked out the grill and into the parking lot. We got in the car and drove to the Salvatore boarding house. Oh, this was going to be _fun..._

**A/N: Sooooo? What did you think? First of all, I am so so sorry I haven't uploaded sooner! Lifes been pretty hectic. What did you guys think of the Scefan in this chapter? I think we are finally starting to see the real Scarlett that does care about people. I think Stefan really cares about her as well, what am I saying? Of course he does! :P**

**Please review! **

**LoveForeverAndAlways**

**Lauren(: **

**XOXOX**


	8. Chapter 8 Mystery Inc

I slammed the car door behind me and we walked up the steps to the front door.

"Wait, how are you gonna get in? Elena owns the house; she needs to invite you in." Stefan said suddenly.

I sighed. "Umm, I guess she'll either invite me in, I compel her or I threaten one of her little friends, _or _I break all the windows with rocks or something."

Stefan shrugged and opened the front door. "Damon!" He yelled, walking in but staying by the door.

Damon walked through the door inside and groaned when he saw me.

"So, it _is _true you're both back?" He scowled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yep," Stefan smirked, "Elena here?"

"Why do you care?" Damon retorted.

"I don't," Stefan chuckled coldly, "but she needs to invite Scarlett in."

"Ha, as if she'll invite _her _in."

I put a hand to my heart and faked a hurt look. "I'm hurt Damon, here I was, thinking we could be friends."

Damon glared at me and I smirked.

"Damon? Who's at the door?" A female voice called out from the other room. I saw Damon stiffen and the Elena walked through. She froze when she saw Stefan then looked at me.

"Stefan, Scarlett." She said quietly, clenching her fists.

"Elena," I greeted with a smug smile.

"They want you to invite _her _in." Damon uttered to her.

"I _do _have a name, you little-" I growled but Stefan cut me off.

"Just invite her in Elena." He sighed, clearly getting impatient.

"So she can kill us? No thanks!"

"Shut up Damon!" I hissed, getting very annoyed with the situation. Damon growled at me and I shoved my middle finger up at him. "Go take a long walk off a short pier, little boy."

Stefan chuckled and Elena shot us both cold looks.

"Why should I invite you in? You hate me and-"She started but I cut her off.

"And you hate me, well; now we've gotten the obvious out of the way, just invite me in. If not..." I trailed off darkly.

"Or what?" Damon said challengingly.

"I kill all your little friends, one by one." I said calmly, fiddling with my nails casually. Elena instantly froze up and I smirked at her. "Rip them apart, very slowly and painfully. Or...I could very easily compel you," I shrugged, "Or, I throw very heavy rocks at the windows until the house collapses. Entirely up to you."

"You wouldn't." Elena said bravely.

I laughed and crossed my arms. "I wonder if Jeremy is free, we could go out for a quick bite."

Stefan had told me all about the Scooby-Doo gang and I could easily use it at my advantage.

"Don't! Don't, you can...you can come in." Elena sighed, defeated.

"Thank you. Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" I smirked stepping inside. Damon glared at me and stepped closer to Elena protectively. "Oh for god's sake, I'm not gonna hurt you; Stefan needs to pick up some stuff, that's all."

Stefan walked through to the living room and Elena followed. Damon signalled for me to go through, not out of politeness, more out of the fact that he didn't trust me. I rolled my eyes but walked though to their living room. Wow, pretty nice. I sat down on the couch whilst Damon went over to his liquor cabinet opposite me. Stefan went upstairs to get his stuff whilst Elena stood by the fire. Damon poured himself a whiskey and I instantly piped up.

"I'll have one, thanks." I smiled innocently. He sighed before pouring another one and walking over to hand it to me. "Thank you, such a gentleman."

He just rolled his eyes before sitting down with his drink in his hand. I took a few sips of mine and looked at Elena who was looking at me strangely, a mix of fear and confusion.

"So, why are you back?" She asked.

"Klaus is onto you, he's so close to knowing you're still alive. He was very suspicious so he came here to see for himself."

Elena visibly gulped and Damon frowned.

"You mean, you've known she's been alive all this time and you haven't told him?" He said.

"Yep," I said simply.

"Why? Why would you protect me?" Elena asked quietly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Me? Protect you? Don't be stupid, I didn't tell him because it means I am defying him, which I have been doing all my life."

"For a second, I thought you were doing it because you actually had a heart, but turns out your still a hard faced, heartless bitch." Damon said sourly.

"Life has a way of making me that way." I said coldly, before downing the rest of my drink and standing up. "Where's Stefans room?"

"Upstairs, last door on the right."

I put the glass on the table and went upstairs. I went down the hall and to the last door on the right. I didn't even bother knocking; I just walked straight in and sat down on his bed. There was a bag next to me on the bed and I could see some stuff already inside. He turned his head when he heard me come in and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked.

"You brother is a dickhead." I said coldly.

"You know he can hear you, right?"

"He was supposed to." I hissed, as he put a few more articles of clothing into the bag.

"Don't let him bother you, and if he knows he does, he'll do it even more." He reasoned.

I sighed angrily before crossing my legs and running my hand quickly lightly through my hair.

"You almost ready?" I asked impatiently.

Stefan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Not very patient are you?" He laughed.

I was just about to answer when I heard loud voices downstairs. Stefan must've heard it too because he was frowning. I listened in and I could instantly pick up on angry voices.

"How could you? Are you stupid? We can't trust her!" I recognized as Witchys voice.

"We know we can't but we didn't have a choice! She was threatening you all, and she threatened Jeremy!" Elena shot back.

"She won't try anything; she can't kill us because of Klaus." Damon said confidently. I shot downstairs and leaned against the wall without any of them noticing.

"I never said that, I can't kill _Elena, _but any others; hell yeah!" I smirked. I just noticed that Barbie and...Jeremy, I think, was here as well. They all glared at me and I sighed angrily. "For the last time, I won't hurt you! _Not yet, anyway_." I muttered the last part. Hurting you would take effort, interest and caring.

"What is your problem?" Blondie spat.

"My problem?" I laughed without humour, "You guys have the problem, and you can't trust anyone! For god's sake, get over yourselves!" I spat back, before I turned my head to Stefan. "I'll be in the car, if I stay in here one more second, my self-control might slip."

"It can't slip when you never had it." Damon muttered. I snarled loudly and shot towards him and threw him into the wall with alot of force. I felt Blondie grab my arm but I spun around and threw her into the wall as well.

I suddenly heard low chanting before I was thrown across the room. I groaned as I felt shards of broken glass embed themselves in my skin. I hissed in pain but I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and the wind whoosh past me as I was suddenly outside. Stefans face appeared in front of mine and he had a look of deep concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He said seriously. I nodded and started picking out the glass in my arm, wincing slightly. "Get in the car; I'll be back in a minute." He said before turning back around and going back into the house. I stared after for a second confused before I unlocked the car door and got in.

I turned the radio on whilst I waited and _Before the Worst- the Script _came on. I hummed a few bars as I saw Stefan retreating from the house a few minutes later. He got in the driver's seat and I shot him an expectant look.

"Well, what did you do?"

He didn't answer, he just started the car and we drove off.

**S&S-S&S-S&S- S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S**

All the way back to the house, I tried to get Stefan to tell me what happened but he didn't tell. I finally gave up and got out of the car when we arrived home. I stomped inside and collapsed onto the couch, my body still slightly sore. I wrapped my arms around the soft cushion and closed my eyes, sighing quietly as I snuggled into a comfortable position.

"What's wrong with her?" A voice said. _Klaus_. I opened one eye slightly and saw Klaus sitting down on the chair opposite me. Stefan was sitting on the other one, by the fireplace.

"Just had my body used as a rag doll by witch-bitch." I muttered into the pillow. I heard a chuckle and I frowned.

"Now, you know how other people feel about you." He smirked

"Shut up, I'm supposed to treat people like that; it's what expected of me!"

I didn't get a reply but he walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured 3 glasses of whiskey. He passed Stefan one before setting one down on the table next to me. He sat down again and took a sip of his drink, a smirk still on his face.

"So, what happened?"

"Stefan went to get some of his stuff and we ran into _Mystery Inc_. Things got violent." I murmured, shrugging and closing my eyes again.

"Hmm, hopefully, they won't cause a problem."

"Whatever, just shut up, I'm trying to sleep here!" I muttered angrily.

I heard him chuckle again. "You gonna drink that whiskey?"

"I'm sorry, Scarlett is not available at the moment; please leave a message after the tone." I said, "_Fuck off! I'm trying to sleep!_" I said in a mechanical tone.

I heard Klaus and Stefan start to have a conversation but I ignored them and snuggled into the cushion before I fell asleep.

...

**A/N: MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR! I am so so so sorry I didn't get this up earlier. I wanted to get this up before x-mas but I couldn't **

**So, whadya guys think of this chapter? More stuff will happen soon, promise. So, whadya guys want to happen? Please review and tell me! **

_**Stand by Me **_**Readers: So, I have written a little blurby prologue thing, I'll upload it soon! **

**Please review! Pleeease! **

**Love Forever And Always**

**Lauren (:**


	9. Chapter 9 Loverboy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I really really wish I did! **

I woke up when I felt myself being moved. I opened one eye very slightly and saw I was leaning against someone's chest. I opened the other eyes slightly and saw I was being carried to my room, bridal style by Stefan. I snuggled deeper into his chest but pretended to still be asleep. I felt him kiss my forehead softly as we entered my room. We went over to my bed and he pulled the covers back. I closed my eyes again as he put me down carefully. He took my shoes and jacket off before pulling the covers back over me. He tucked me in and I felt the bed shift under his weight. I felt his hand gently caress my cheek and I fought the urge to smile under his touch. What I felt next made my lips feel like they were on fire, his lips were against mine. I kissed him back slightly, not too much or else he would know that I wasn't awake. His lips were soft and warm again mine and I instantly missed the feeling when he pulled away.

"Goodnight Scar," He whispered before I felt the bed rise and heard the door close. I smiled softly before I fell asleep.

**S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S**

When I woke up the next morning, I really didn't wanna get up. But I knew I had too, so I dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom. I had a shower and wrapped myself in a warm towel. I went back to my room and changed into a cream, sleeveless lace, button up shirt, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. I did my makeup and curled my hair before going downstairs and into the kitchen.

Some girl with long, blond hair, dressed in a white lace corset trudged in, looking very drowsy and blood was pouring down her neck from a very bloody bite mark, staining the white fabric. She stumbled a few times before falling onto the sofa, her eyes half closed. One of Klaus' playtoys.

"I...don't feel...so good." She mumbled groggily.

"Aww, do you wanna know what will make it go away?" I said in mock caring.

"Yeaaaaah..."

"Death." I said plainly, before shooting over to her and sinking my teeth into her neck. She whimpered and tried to get out of my grip with the last of her feeble strength but I held her in place. I drank every last drop of blood from here body and dropped her body back onto the sofa. I wiped away the blood around my mouth with the back of my hand and smirked at my latest work.

"Nice." A voice commented from the doorway. I turned my head and saw Stefan leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and a wide smirk on his face.

"Thanks," I shrugged, "Forgot to leave you some, again. Sorry."

"Doesn't matter, I already ate."

"Ah," I replied knowingly. "So, when am I starting that boring hell ride you call _school_?"

"Tomorrow," Stefan said, his smirk growing if that was even possible.

"Oh fun!" I commented sarcastically.

"You could join the cheer squad?" Stefan suggested.

"The _what_?" I said, spitting out the last word.

"A cheerleading squad, you know, girls doing stupid chants and dances." Stefan said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, like what's in those stupid high school movies? Not being stereotypical, but their usually skinny, annoying, perky, squeaky and bitchy?"

"Ding ding, exactly." He chuckled without humour.

"Hah, lemme ask you something Stef? Do I look like the kind of girl who would be caught _dead _on a cheerleading squad?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Stefan looked me up and down though his gaze lingered longer than it should before his eyes travelled back up to my face.

"Come on, it will be pretty entertaining to see all the girls face when they see that you're _way _better than them." He said.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Will you shut up if I say I'll think about it?" I sighed.

"Yes."

"Fine! I'll think about it." I huffed.

"Good," He smirked, walking over to me and placing his hands on my hips. "You'll be fine; I'll compel the receptionist to make your timetable the same as mine, so we'll have all our classes together."

Timetable? Classes? "Oh, fucking great." I muttered, leaning my head against his chest. He chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around my waist as I did the same to him. I looked up at him and frowned slightly. "Wait, aren't witch-bitch, dopey-ganger and Barbie in your classes?"

"Unfortunately."

"Tomorrow is gonna be _very _interesting." I smirked.

Stefan suddenly leaned down and crushed his lips against mine. I instantly kissed him back and my hands travelled up his body to tangle themselves in his hair. His tongue slid along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. I could feel his breath going down my throat as out tongues battles against each other.

I suddenly felt my back hit something and I smirked into the kiss as I realised it was the desk. Stefan hoisted me up so I was sitting on the desk with him between my legs. Both of our breathing was becoming shallow and quick as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. My hands quickly found his shirt and I pulled it over his head, our lips barely breaking apart.

We both suddenly heard someone clear their throat and we pulled away, only to see Klaus standing by the doorway, an eyebrow raised and a smirk set on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to know where...damn, what was her name?" He said, pausing, "Blondie went." He shrugged but then he saw 'Blondie' lying dead on the sofa. "Scarlett! What the heck? I was hungry!"

I shrugged as Stefan put his shirt back on. "I put her out of her misery, and I was hungry as well."

"Now I have to go out and get _another _blood source."

"In other words, a young, pretty, easily led, woman." I muttered.

"Exactly," He smirked. "You kids have fun." He winked before turning to leave.

"Kid? We're the same age." I protested, crossing my arms.

"Human years, you're younger than me." He said smugly before leaving.

I rolled my eyes as I heard a car rev up then drive off.

I suddenly felt Stefan's arms around my waist and we were instantly in his room.

"Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" He smirked, as I pushed him down on the bed.

"Hmm, I honestly can't remember," I played along, "Care to enlighten me?"

"I'd be happy to," He murmured before crushing his lips to mine again. This time I wasted no time in ripping his shirt off and quickly making things heated. It wasn't long before I was straddling him and our clothes were flying across the room.

**S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S**

I was never one to stick around and cuddle after I'd have sex with a guy, I'd normally leave before they had even caught their breath, but for some reason, with Stefan, I stayed. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and my head was laid on his chest. I could feel his fingers softly tracing patterns on my back as I sighed in contempt.

"Can I ask you something?" Stefan suddenly said.

"You just did." I smirked, stretching out like a cat before leaning back into him.

"I'm being serious." He said. I looked up at him and his face had no trace of joking.

"So am I," I said, putting on a very serious face which included a very serious frown and my lips were stuck out. I must've of looked hilarious because he let out a little laugh before he was serious again. "Sorry, okay, serious again."

"So...do I really mean something to you or I am a source of your entertainment?" He said seriously.

I sighed. "Trust you to ask that right now,"

"Please, just answer the question."

"Fine...you do mean something to me and...As much as I hate to say this, I have feelings for you." I admitted. God, that was so out of character. So my hands quickly flew to my chest and I gasped, "That actually really hurt!" I said in fake shock before I laughed. Oh yeah, I was back!

I got up and kneeled next to him and I saw he was laughing.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Me?" He frowned.

"Do I really mean something to _you_?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you do. You mean alot to me and..." He trailed off.

"And what?" I pressed, leaning closer so we were only a few inches apart.

"I think I'm in love with you." He whispered so softly, I wasn't even sure he said it. My non beating heart fluttered and I mentally scolded myself. He suddenly flipped us round so he was hovering over me.

Should I say it back?

"Did you just say...?" I murmured.

He nodded and kissed me softly.

"Damn you, Stefan Salvatore." I said with a smirk.

"Why?" He said, trying to hide a smile.

"Because you're changing me."

"Sorry," He laughed.

I just smiled before pressing my lips to his once more.

**S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S**

**A/N: Wowwwwww. That just came to me. Didn't plan for that to happen at all. But, what did you guys think? Wasn't too early? And it's not like he's actually said he loved her. I wasn't gonna have Scarlett say it back because that would be out of character and moving too fast. But Stefan is changing her, but I promise, she was stay just as violent and bitchy as always because next chapter, she will be at school. FUN! ;P that will be fun to write, LOL**

**So, please review and tell me what you think!**

**And I forgot to say this in the previous chapter, Thank you for all your reviews! It means so much! :D **

**Also, could you please check out my Klaus/OC One shot called **_**Stand by Me**_** ... Please if you haven't already? **

**Love Forever and Always**

**Lauren**

**(: **

**X O X O**


End file.
